Naruto's Cold Dead Heart
by sasunarusupport
Summary: After Naruto tragicaly loses the one he loves, he is left with a cold heart, and will talk to no one, until one day, a girl named Yure comes along. Will she be able to pull him through this heartache, and move him on to better things? Read and find out!
1. The Day We Meet

Day 1

--------------------------------

Naruto has been very depressed lately, and all of his friends are worried about him. Everyone is trying to help him, but one special girl, mught just pull him through.

(Yure thinking to herself, while looking at Naruto sitting under a tree) Hmm.. I've never talked to that Naruto boy... But now might not be a good time... Hmm, you know what, the worst he can do is ignore me, right??

And with that Yure begins to walk towards the tree Naruto is sitting underneath. She squats down next to him.

"Hi Naruto, my name is Yure, how are you doing?? You wanna talk?" she says to him, in a gentle tone.

"No... Sorry... May I be alone please?" Naruto replies, with an empty tone of voice, as if his heart has been shattered into a million pieces.

"What's wrong with you?? Be happy!! It's like that fish! starts singing Don't worry... Be happy... Don't worry, be happy, aaaaooooooo aoo aoo aoo aoo oo oo oo oo" Yure giggles a little, and waits for Naruto to say something, but he is silent, and does not even look at her.

"I know, I'm weird" Yure sighed, "But seriously, cheer up!! Look at all your friends, so worried about you! Does someone need a hug?" Yure leans over and hugs Naruto, but he just gazes into the sky at two birds flying around, motionless in her arms.

"Oh, c'mon!!!!! What's wrong, you can tell me what happened!" Yure smiles at him lovingly, with that special, 'I really care and you can trust me cause I'm a girl' smile.

"Some one I loved left me... For another man... I really liked her a lot... Loved her even... And the day before she left... She finaly said 'I love You" Naruto said, looking at the ground, the same lifeless tone in his voice.

"Aaaw!! Is there anything I can do to help you?? You poor thing! That's so sad! Want some ramen?" ramen magically appears in Yure's hands and she holds it out to Naruto, "How about another hug??"

"No... I don't think anyone can help... Thank you for trying though.." Naruto replied, still not looking at Yure.

"Oh come on!! Cheer up!! You can find a new love, one that won't ever leave you! Someone that would be so happy they were with you that they would never even think of it!!!! Some one that would make you so happy and care about you so much, that you might just forget about the girl that left you, at least forget for a little while..." Yure said, an understanding, loving, tone in her voice, her expression warm, and compassionate. Naruto, for the first time looked up at her and said,

"I'll try... No promises it will work..." He looked at her, but still had the same cold tone in his voice.

"Sure it will!! For all you know, you could be talking to her." Yure smiled at Naruto.

"Yeh, probably.." a small smile showed upon his face, and Yure's heart felt warm and fuzzy.

Yure looked down and giggled, then looked back up, "So, you feel any better yet??"

"I feel a bit better.. Thank you.." Naruto replied, still sounding a bit down, but not the dead cold tone he'd had before.

"Your welcome.." Yure hugged Naruto, and this time, he gently put his arms around her, hugging her back.. "So now what?" she asked.

"I dunno.." Naruto said, looking away.

"Would you like to go on a walk??" Yure asked.

Naruto just got up and nodded, and slowly put his hands in his pockets, and began walking, Yure walked beside him, and looked over at him, he just continued walking, his head tilted slightly up towards the sky. Mina looked up.

"I think it might start raining..." Yure said to him.

He looked around at the cloudless sky with the sun shining brightly and turned his head toward her and blinked, "Rain???" he said.

"Yeah, it just feels like one of those days, where it starts out nice and sunny then suddenly starts pouring.. You know what I mean??" She said looking at him. He turned his head back toward the sky and gently nodded. Suddenly thunder boomed over them and the rain began to pour. Yure turns to Naruto,

"See?" she says to him.

He looks into her eyes and unzips his jacket, and puts it over her head.

"Oh, thank you, but won't you be cold??" Yure asked him kindly.

"No... I'll be fine... My heart is colder..." He said. He then takes Yure's hand gently and began running to an abandoned house. "We should stay here, until the rain dies down a bit.."

"Okay," Yure replied. She gazes out the window. "I love the way the rain sounds.." She said, still gazing out the window. Naruto stays silent, staring out another window at the grey clouds above.

Yure shivered, "Brrr, it is cold now, are you sure your alright Naruto??" she said, and walked over by him. All he did was nod, his gaze still out the window. Yure sighed, "It's very hard to get you to talk, isn't it?" Yure said, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. Naruto gently turns his head to face her.

"Other people would've given up by now... And just ignore me.. I'm surprised you've kept talking to me this long..." He said.

Yure stepped closer, "I plan to keep talking to you too.." she said still looking at him. He looked back.

"Yeh sure if you want... I don't mind at all..." he goes and sits on the couch, taking the remote and turns on the t.v. "It works??"

"That's weird," Yure said, "I thought this house was abandoned, so why would the t.v. work??"

"Dunno..." he replied watching the t.v. "You can sit if you want... no need to stand..."

Yure went and sat beside him.

"So.. what are we watching?" she asked.

"Whatever is on I suppose." Naruto replied with a yawn.

"Are you tired? You can lye your head on my shoulder if you like," Yure said to him, he puts his head on her shoulder, and closes his eyes and falls asleep. Yure giggles a bit and rests her head on his, and he continues to sleep. Yure kisses her finger and places it on his cheek, he stirs a bit, but stays sleeping.

"He's so cute when he sleeps.. I just met him earlier today.. but I feel like I've known him much longer.." Yure thought aloud.


	2. Side note, please read

Sorry If I accidently call Yure Mina in the story, because that is what I was originaly going to call her and someimts, no matter how much you proof read, you still forget, ya know?? And also, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review, and give me encouragement to keep writing, because if i think no one likes it, I won't keep writeing, so cya later, thanks!!


	3. The Rain Stopped

Day 2

-------------------------------------------------

It's the next morning, and they both slept through the night on the couch. Mina is awake now, and Naruto's head is lying in her lap.

He slowly opens his eyes and sits up groggily.

"Good morning sleepy head!!!" Yure smiled at him, "Did you have a nice, uh, should I say night instead of nap??" Yure giggled.

"Umm.. Yeah.. Sorry.." Naruto said, while getting up and stretching.

"It's fine, I'll admit I fell asleep too," Yure said with a little laugh, and stood up with Naruto. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked out the window.

"The rain stopped..." he said.

"Yah, it stopped quite a while ago, I thought about telling you, but I didn't want to wake you." Yure smiled at him.

A/o: Wow she smiles a lot doesn't she? I'm probably making her face hurt

Naruto lifted his jacket up off the couch, "Shall we go?"

"Yah.. I suppose we should." Yure replied softly. In a way, she wished the rain STILL hadn't stopped. Because that way, they couldn't leave.. Well, they could, but they probably wouldn't... She wished she could stay there, alone with him, much longer. Naruto began walking out the door, and Yure followed. They walked for a while.. Totally silent, not saying one word. Then all of the sudden, Yure stopped, and Naruto stopped too and looked back.

"Do you like talking to me?" Yure asked.

"Well, I could have just ignored you... I think you know what I chose..." Naruto replied. He still sounded heartbroken, but he was getting better, slowly, but surely. Yure smiled a little when he said this. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto blushed and said,

A/o: aaaw soo cute!!!

"Um... I have to go now, talk tomorrow??"

"Yah.. Of course." Yure smiled.

And with that Naruto walked away, not looking back, until Yure wasn't looking, and by the time she looked back, he had already turned around...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKay, it's me, the author, -lol- Well, just so yall know, A/o is authors opinion, why? cus i sed so -lol-. Sorry this one is so short, I wanted to create suspense for the next chapter, and plus I'm writing in days, and if I know exactly what im gonna put next is the next day then of course I'm not gonna write it here right???

Well anyways, please review s'more!!!! If you like you can give me suggestions 3 Savvy

p.s. I think Yure is falling for Naruto:O


	4. Where are we going?

Yure lay in her bed, wide awake, staring up at her ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. She had had a lot of fun the other night. Even if all they had done was watch t.v. and sleep in a cold little dusty shack. She began thinking about when she would next see him.  
It had already been two days since she last saw him, and she wondered when they would get to be together again.

Just then, she heard a tap. She sat up and looked around her room, when she looked at her window, she saw Naruto standing there. With a small grin on his face.  
Yure leaped off her bed with excitement and ran to open the window. She put her hands on the sides and slowly slid the window open.

"What are you doing here?!" she said with a huge smile on her face, with her elbows on the window sill, leaning her body in towards Naruto. "How did you even know where I lived??"

Naruto Laughed a little when she asked this question. "Are you forgetting I know Sakura too?" he replied.

"Oh yeah!" Yure suddenly remembered.

Sakura was one of her best friends, and it had completely slipped her mind that she and Naruto had both been on squad 7 together.

Naruto smiled again and said "So, you want to go somewhere with me?"

Yure was a little surprised and uttered the first words that came to her head "Right NOW?!"

Naruto replied sarcasticly, "No, the sixth friday of February! Of course now silly!"

Of course she wanted to go! Why wouldn't she?? "Umm yeah, I'd love to! But, uhm... Where are we going??" She asked him with a confused look on her face.

"You'll see!" Naruto said with an upbeat kick in his voice. He took her hand, helping her out the window.

Yure was a little worried about her mom getting angry, but now was no time to bail out! So she smiled and shut the window behind her. And they both took off running, hand in hand, towards the village market. They slowed down their pace and came to a stop in the middle of all the shops.

"Naruto, it's late, all the shops are closed, what are we doing here??" Yure asked the blonde boy.

"Relax," Naruto replied "I just need to grab something." He ran behind one of the shops and came back with a blanket. "Come with me" he said, taking her hand and running toward the forest. 'Wow this is so exciting!' Yure thought to herself while she stared at the cute blonde ninja.

When they reached the edge of the forest they stopped so they could walk the rest of the way, deeper into the tall trees.

"Naruto??" Yure said questioningly.

"Yes Yure?" Naruto responded, looking from his feet up to her beautiful violet eyes.

"Why are you taking me into the forest in the middle of the night?" Yure said shyly, looking away from Naruto.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and walked slowly over to Yure, gently placing two fingers under her chin and turning her head to face him.

"Because, I like you." he whispered, as he leaned in to give her soft, rosey lips a nice kiss.

They spent the rest of their night lying on the blanket, cuddling and looking up at the stars. Yure couldn't wish for a more perfect, more romantic way to spend the night. And she would prefer to be with Naruto at that moment than with anyone else in the world. She smiled as she burried her head into his chest and he placed his hand on her back and moved it back and forth.

At around four in the morning, Yure decided she had better be getting home. So Naruto walked with her and helped her back into her window.

"Goodnight Yure," he said placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Naruto" Yure said smiling as she shut the window. But what she saw as she turned around wiped the smile clean off her face. Ther standing in her doorway with a very angry expression was...

**--**

**Hey it's me! Savannah! The author!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, all I own is Yure because I made her up, and the ideas for my story. SHANK OOH!**

**So I know it's been like a year since I updated anything... but I kinda forgot my password. Then I moved.. Then I had a lot of drama going on here where I live now, but now I am back into writing!! So yeah you can count on me to get my stories finished, and get some new ones up!! So so sorry about that everyone : hope you don't hate me!! Well anyways, please submit some reviews! I'd love to hear what you think! Also who do you think should be in the doorway?? I was thinking maybe mom. But maybe I will mix it up a bit?? What do you think?? Thanks!**


	5. Forbidden!

Yure gasped. She just knew something like this would happen. Anytime she did something wrong, which was not very often, she always got caught. Yure hung her head, unable to look at the person standing there. Who happened to be her mother. Yure was beginning to think her mother spied on her more than she did anyone she was supposed to for work.

"Yure, you have some explaining to do," her mother said sternly.

Yure sat down on the small bed. Her mother, Akira, walked to the side of the bed and looked down on her daughter.

"So would you mind telling me what you were doing out there, young lady?" Akira stood with her arms crossed and a very annoyed expression on her face.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Yure said, still unable to face her mother.

"Oh, okay, so sneaking out with a boy in the middle of the night isn't wrong at all. Well then I guess we have no problem then, I'll just go bake some cookies now!" Akira said rather sarcasticly.

Yure finaly looked up at her mom, who was beginning to raise her voice. Yure's lip began to quiver.

"Oh, so now your gonna turn on the water works like always? Well thats not gonna work this time little missy! And what BOY were you with exactly?!" Akira yelled, slightly flailing her arms about in the air.

"N-n-naruto..." Yure replied, her voice trembling in fear of her mother.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI?!" she yelled at Yure, "What are you doing associating with such a loser?? Do you knkow how horribly he did at the ninja academy?? I forbid you to ever see that boy again!!"

Yure sprang to her feet, her face became hot and tears began streaming down her face. "No! You can't do that, I like him mom!!" she pleaded.

"Well obviously I CAN do that, I'm your mother! And if I find out you have been with him then I think you know damn well what will happen!" and with that Akira began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Yure reached out to grab her moms sleeve to stop her from leavig before she got her say in, bbut her mother just raised her hand and struck her across the face, and exited the room without saying another word.

Yure fell to the floor and cried. After about ten minutes she finally calmed her self long enough to climb into her bed. She grabbed onto the covers and pulled her self up, burried her face in the pillow, and screamed. Then cried her self to sleep, without bothering to cover up.

* * *

**Hey, it's the author again. Obviously. **

**Well I hope you all liked that chapter, I thought it was pretty good. I already have the next chapter started, I just have to finish, ut if you have any ideas for it, you better hurry and get them to me in a review before I post the next chapter!! Remember, I always try to write everyones ideas into my stories. I also decided I'm going to start putting whoever gave me ideas, their user names, in this part down here if they request it if I use their idea! So if you give me a suggestion and you would like me to mention you if I use it just put in 'please mention' somewhere in the review. Thanks! Oh and also a song inspired me for this chapter and some future chapters, so if you want a little sneek peek, then listen to 'Give 'em hell kid' and 'Cemetery Drive' by My Chemical Romance. Now it won't give any big hints, cause all these songs did was inspire me, but they might give you an idea. And plus they are good songs to tide you over till I get new chapters up lol : thanks everyone! See ya next time!**


	6. Surprise!

The next morning Yure awakened ironically to birds singing and the sun shining through her window. She stirred under the covers then sat up to yawn, rubbing her eyes. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She felt like hell. She examined herself in the mirror and not at all to her surprise she looked like hell too. Her face and eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her long hair was a tangled mess. She leaned over the small green sink and splashed cool water onto her face. She looked in the mirror once more and and noticed a long scratch across her face complete with a smear of dried blood. She figured her mother had scratched her with her nail, but she was too busy crying to notice.

Yure turned on some music and undressed quietly so she could get a long hot shower. Luckily her mother was now at work or she most likely would have gotten beaten for that too. She stood in the shower trying her hardest not to remember the night before. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the images out of her mind. Naruto's sweet face as he kissed her good night, her mother's furious face when she caught her coming in the window, her hand coming at her faster than she had a chance to stable herself. She let out a sigh and turned off the water. Yure stepped out of the shower onto the bath rug and wrapped a fuzzy blue towel around herself. She walked back into her room after brushing her teeth to find none other than Naruto sitting on her bed.

Yure gasped and shut the door to the hallway quickly behind her, while pulling the towel tighter around herself. "Naruto!!! What are you doing here!? How did you get in??" she whispered in a panic.

Naruto ignored her questions and stood up to walk towards her, a frown on his innocent face. He reached his hand up slowly and gently to her cheek wound. He sounded concerned when he asked, "What happened to your cheek Yure?"

Yure turned to face away from the boy as two teardrops fell to the ground, and her shoulders began trembling. Naruto rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and held silently for a moment. After a minute he put his arms down and held her hands as he said softly, "Yure, you need to tell me. Please."

Yure looked back at his gorgeous blue eyes that she treasured so much before replying, "Last night, after we said good night, my mom and I got in a fight... That's all," she said it all while staring at the ground, still silently sobbing.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around the fragile girl, and she just stood there, holding up her towel and crying on his shoulder. Yure felt safe in his arms. She wanted him to keep holding her. To protect her.

"Does this happen a lot Yure?" he asked her. She nodded. "Well you can't just let this keep happening." he said to Yure, still hold her close. Just then Yure heard the front door open.

"Oh no!! Naruto you have got to get out FAST!!! She's home!" Yure whispered frantically, "We'll talk later! Meet me in the same spot in the forest later around five this evening!! I promise I'll be there!"

Naruto nodded in agreement, quickly kissed her, jumped out the window and sprinted off.

"Yure??" Akira called out as she began to open Yure's bedroom door. Yure ran to slam it shut on her.

"Dont' you ever knock?! I'm getting dressed in here, damn!!" she yelled at her mother.

"Oh," Akira said sounding apologetic, "Well I brought home lunch."

"Okay mom thanks bye!!" Yure replied, eager for her mom to go away. She heard footsteps going back down the hallway away from her door. She slid down the door and sat on the floor with her head on her knees.

"What am I going to do???" Yure asked herself out loud.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry so long since I've written :[ I get really busy sometimes. But lucky for you guys I have been depressed lately and when I'm depressed I like to write!! Haha. Well please leave feedback!!! I could really use some encouragement and ideas!!! By the way, check me out on deviant art!! My name on ther is AnnahTheExplorer**


End file.
